Once Upon an Ocean
by katemax143
Summary: Kurt goes on a three week cruise. Little does he know that he's about to find his true love, a certain dapper young man named Blaine Anderson. Can Kurt overcome his fear of rejection and Blaine's boyfriend Sebastian and find true love?


Kurt Hummel had been up all night long. You wouldn't be able to tell by his flawless skin and wide blue eyes, but he had been up, way too excited to get any proper sleep. You see, Kurt, his step-brother Finn, his step-mom Carole, Finn's annoying girlfriend Rachel, and his biological father Burt were all going on a three week cruise.

Kurt had already packed up his suitcases days prior, ever since he found out that he was going on the cruise. The only downside was that Rachel was going with them, but he was sure that he could handle her for 21 days. After all, he and Rachel had been getting along better in the past few months since their senior year began.

Kurt glanced at the clock beside him, discovering that it was almost four in the morning. If he figured correctly, his parents and Finn would be up any minute, and Rachel would be at the Hudmel household at about a quarter till five, but knowing Rachel, she would be there even earlier. He smiled to himself, he was just so excited. At that moment, he heard a creaking on the stairs.

Burt smiled when he saw his son sitting on the couch. He knew that Kurt had to have been up for at least a few hours, if not the whole night. He approached the couch and took the seat to the right of Kurt.

"Hey there kiddo, how long you been up?"

Kurt smiled before answering, "All night."

Beside him Burt chuckled. "Kiddo, you really need to sleep, we've got a busy three weeks ahead of us."

"I know dad, but I was just so excited that I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Burt leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead. "I know Kurt, but I want to sleep on the ride down, okay?"

Kurt laughed softly. "Okay, dad." With that, Burt stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"I gotta wake up Finn and Carole. You wait down here for Rachel." He turned and climbed the steps, leaving Kurt to wait for the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson slammed the car door shut and went and grabbed his suitcases from the trunk of his old, beaten down car. With one final slam of the trunk, he approached the door to his boyfriend's house. His boyfriend opened the door with a huge smile. As Blaine entered the large foyer, he sat his bags on the floor and gave his boyfriend of eight months a big hug.<p>

Blaine was glad that he and Sebastian were able to spend these three weeks together. He hadn't really been able to spend a whole lot of time with Sebastian ever since he quit the Warblers. Blaine missed spending those extra moments with Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers, but he was just getting so overwhelmed with his job at the G.A.P. It was driving him crazy to balance the crazy Warbler rehearsal schedules, his homework as a junior, and his job.

Sebastian's parents, Mary and Alex Smythe, entered the foyer. Alex took Blaine 's bags out to the car and Mary ushered the boys into the kitchen for a hearty breakfast of pancakes. After the boys ate, they left the house and headed off to the grand city of New York where the boat would be departing from. If the directions were correct, the ride would be about 10 hours and with stops it would be about 12. The boat left at 6 that evening. They had plenty of time to get down there...

* * *

><p>At approximately 4:28, Rachel arrived at the Hudmel household. Since Kurt had passed out on the couch from pure exhaustion, Rachel gave Finn her first hug before shaking Kurt awake to smother him with a hug. Having everybody awake, Carole gave everybody some fruit and ushered them all out the door. Nobody wanted to take any risks of being late for the departure of the cruise ship. This was going to be the best summer trip ever!<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian snuggled close together as they dozed in the backseat of the car. It had been about seven hours into the trip and the duo found themselves bored with the stuff in the car, so they had decided that napping was the only thing to do. Yet, right as they got themselves all comfortable, Mary decided that it was the perfect time to stop and eat some lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>With a sharp turn, the Hudmel car barely missed hitting the edge of one of those nice Ferrari's. Sighing to himself, Burt ushered all the kids and Carole out of the car and into Wendy's. He knew that Kurt was going to yell at him for not being heart healthy, but after such a long drive it didn't really matter if Kurt yelled.<p>

Sitting at the table, Burt noticed Kurt kept staring at a table behind them. When he looked, he saw a handsome young man with masses of thick black curls. That had to be what Kurt was staring so hard at. Then, Burt noticed that Kurt was smiling at the young man, and that the young man was smiling back. Burt and Kurt exchanged a glance at each other, and Kurt blushed just a bit before returning to his salad.

When Burt looked back at the table, he noticed that the family was heading for the door, and more importantly that the other young man and the curly haired boy were holding hands. All he could think was how glad he was that Kurt hadn't seen anything...

* * *

><p>Sebastian was furious. He had just seen his boyfriend eying another dude. How dare Blaine think that it was acceptable to look at another guy while dating the great Sebastian Smythe? When they got to the car, Sebastian turned to Blaine.<p>

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Blaine looked genuinely confused.

"You were eying that boy. Don't deny it, I saw you."

Blaine sighed. "Sebastian, I was just being friendly."

"Friendly or not, I don't like it at all."

With that, Sebastian opened the car door and flung himself into the Ferrari. Blaine did the same. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, until they reached the harbor.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart was in a whirl. He had just seen the most gorgeous boy in the world. Sure, he didn't know this boy's name and there was always the fact that they would probably never see each other again, but Kurt could have cared less. He spent the rest of the long ride down to New York in a lovestruck daze, not caring about anything else that happened in the car. All he could think about were those curls and those beautiful hazel eyes...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this has been the prolouge for Once Upon an Ocean. Please, review it and let me know what you think. I want to know that people like this before I continue with it. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
